Saving Disney: Trouble in Wonderland
by RavenLight13
Summary: Magic is all around us, but it takes a different kind of magic, to see it. When three teenager accidentally come across the magical portal to Disney, they find they're the only ones who can save this magical world and all the characters that live there. Their first stop, the wonderful world of Wonderland. DISCLAIMER WE DO NOT OWN ANY DISNEY CHARACTERS AND DISNEY PLACES! Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of their characters.**

Across the old broken bridge, through the thick, dark forest, on the tallest hill, stood a grand castle. In the tallest tower, behind a curtain in the farthest corner was a door. Not just any door mind you, this door is a magical doorway to the world of Disney. Disney World amusement parks, you see isn't the only Disney world. This Disney is the home to the heroic heroes, the fair princess and their woodland creature friends. And of course who could forget the ghastly villains? Centrally not myself, nor anyone else. Anyway Disney was ruled by a fair king that lived in a grand castle, which was at the very center of the world. This fair king was you guessed it, Mickey Mouse; and at his side was his queen Minnie Mouse and their life time friends, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy and of course Mickey's and Minnie's faithful friends Pluto and Figaro; who kept a watchful eye on the little mouse and ducklings, that also called the castle home. The days were warm and peaceful along with the nights.

But this night was a sad and tragic night. For in the very castle on which Mickey and his friends call home, a girl, no older than six, stood in the center of the castle with many others watching with much sorrow in their wet eyes.  
This girl, whom had long and wild blonde hair and emerald green eyes, was named Skylar Malcolm. Little Skylar, as many called her, had her head down, and rubbed her eyes as her golden locket, which hung around her neck, glistened in the setting sun's light. I watched as Little Skylar's head rose as Mickey put a gentle, calming hand on her shoulder.  
"Now, now Skylar it's…it's for the best that you return to your own world." Mickey said with much sorrow in his voice.  
Skylar sniffed and looked in the direction, just north of where she stood. At the time, I did not know that Little Skylar had looked in the direction of the very castle she enjoyed the most. She looked at Mickey as he smiled sadly at her and offered his hand for her to take. Taking one more glance in the same direction as before, she took his hand. He gave it a squeeze and I watched as they walked towards Merlin and his old associate, Yin Sid.  
"This portal will return Little Skylar to her world." Merlin said with matching sorrow as Mickey.  
"Thank-you Merlin, Yin Sid." Mickey said.  
I watched as Mickey turned towards Little Skylar, and wipe the last stray tears from her eyes. Skylar sniffed again, and raised her arms to her neck and removed the locket, which hung around her neck gracefully. She handed it to Mickey and threw her arms around his neck, hugging the little mouse king before leaving through the portal on which Yin Sid and Merlin created to send her home. Skylar looked back at us and waved good-bye, before Yin Sid closed the portal, connecting our two worlds, forever.  
"It is done. The child is back where she belongs." Yin Sid said.  
"Yes, I only hope that you were right on this Mick- where'd he go…" Merlin said.

As the castle whispered about the disappearance of their king, it was unknown to them, that Mickey left his castle to the very direction, which Little Skylar looked towards before leaving. The castle it's self was the home to the most feared villain throughout the lands; Maleficent, the Mistress of Evil herself. On this night, she was not alone in the malicious castle. In the throne room, a lined among a great table her fellow villains, who were arguing back and forth with one another. Maleficent herself sat in her thrown, watching her fellow villains argue until she felt a familiar presents, one of which did not belong. Her soft yet strong voice caused a silence among her fellow villains.  
"Come out of the shadows, I know you're there. Mickey." Maleficent said.  
"You always were able to sense me, Maleficent." Mickey said, stepping out of the shadows. "How is it you are able to do that?"  
"Enough delaying; why have you come here?"  
"I simple noticed you were not present for Skylar's departure."  
Before Maleficent could answer, however Jafar, her fellow sorcerer spoke first. And though his voice seemed angry and hatred filled, he too was indeed sad about Skylar's departure.  
"We do not care for the brat."  
Mickey smiled and shook his head. He tossed something to the Mistress of all Evil, who caught it with ease and held it in her closed hand.  
"Say what you will Jafar. But I know for a fact that you and every other villain cared for Little Skylar; especially you, Maleficent. After all, it was you that saved her life."  
Mickey left the same way he came. Once she knew that he was completely gone, Maleficent opened her hand, to reveal the very locket Skylar gave to him, back at the castle. The villains, seeing the locket as the only reminder of the little girl, who managed to open their closed hearts, begun to weep for the lost of the only one who loved them.

Months have passed since the departure of Skylar and the people of Disney have long since return to their normal lives. But the world they call home would soon no longer be the same, for one by one the ghastly villains, have all but vanished from their worlds, and through the heroes and princess and woodland creatures were not worried, Mickey was very worried indeed. But this was not the only thing happening to Disney; for the very magic, that makes this world happen, is disappearing and the very world is endanger of vanishing forever. At this very moment, everyone, but for the villains of course were gathered in Mickey's castle panicking over the loss of the world, Sleeping Beauty.  
"What are we to do our world was all but taken over by the black ink!" Fauna cried.  
"And poor Phillip is trapped in a sleep."  
"Maleficent is behind this, who else would put a sleep spell on anyone close to Aurora under a spell!" Merryweather said angrily.  
"Oh that's complete rubbish, Merryweather; no one has seen Maleficent or any other villain in months! And besides, Aurora is unaffected by any spells by Maleficent." Flora said.  
As the two of them argued back and forth on the matter, Jasmine came in through the window riding on Carpet, following by Genie, Iago and of course the Sultan. Laying on her lap was Aladdin, covered in strange ink marks and fast asleep. Mickey and Minnie stood in worry as Carpet landed and Jasmine spoke in a sad panic tone.  
"Mickey, Agrabah's being taken over by that black ink!"  
The other Disney citizens begun to whisper in fear; they worse fear was coming true. The black ink was spreading.  
"What does it mean, Mickey?" Minnie asked fearfully.  
Before Mickey could answer however, a sudden gust of wind blow open the doors and before everyone's eyes stood the missing villains, they too covered in the strange ink markings, as Aladdin. But their eyes were red, the markings were black as night.  
"It's the villains" Daisy said fearfully.  
"And they're covered in that…that ink." Goofy said.  
Suddenly a load laugh filled the room, speaking to the goofy dog like man. "Ha-ha, you better believe it you fool!"|  
"Show yourself!" Mickey said angrily. "Who are you?"  
The laughter continued as everyone looked around the room for any sign of the intruding voice. But unknown to anyone, the owner of the voice was in fact behind Mickey Mouse, with a nasty smirk, hiding in the shadows.  
"I am nothing. Nothing but a shadow created by Merlin."  
Everyone looked at Merlin with a confused gaze as Merlin shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as the rest of them.  
"On accident of course, but he still created me. But that doesn't matter for you too will be nothing too; starting with you, Mickey Mouse."  
Before everyone's terror filled eyes, Mickey Mouse fell to the floor, in a sudden sleep. The owner of the voice appeared beside the small mouse king. The owner, herself was nothing but a figure-less shadow.  
"You'll all be nothing but darkness."  
The shadowy, figure-less shadow disappeared in an inky smock, laughing as many rushed to Mickey's motionless, ink covered body.


End file.
